


The Art of Hate

by psyco_chick32



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates everything about this, including how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe built between The Second Batgirl and me. Beginning part-way through PRiS, the good guys have fallen, the bad guys have won, and so many questions remain as to where each former Ranger is now... and if they're even alive.
> 
> [Click here for the ins and outs, to find more, and to make requests.](http://pc32-fics.dreamwidth.org/30149.html)

Adam hated her. He hated her far more than he ever thought he could hate a woman. And the warmth of her chambers was no consolation for being used time and time again.

He hated her. He hated this. He hated...

He hated being a somewhat-healthy young man; she was wicked, she was evil, she was violating him night after night.

And… she was admittedly really gorgeous.

He’d never tell Aisha, nor Scorpina, why he’d been, well, “cooperating” more than usual. His reasons weren’t lies: he needed to see Aisha, be by her, be with her. He needed to hug her and let her hug him. He never wanted Scorpina to play with her (well, never again… the look on Aisha’s face had been terrifying) and if it meant playing along, he was willing.

She could have his body; he didn’t want to give her his soul. That was Aisha’s.

Because Rocky was gone.

…why did he always think of Rocky when he was chained to Scorpina’s bed?

The sound of the bolt being slid into place jolted him to the here-and-now, and he looked up to see Scorpina strolling toward the bed, discarding her armor as she went. “Sweetheart,” she drawled, slipping next to him. She trailed a sharp nail down his face. “Did you miss me?”

Adam gulped. She’d been gone – off doing something for Dark Specter, he imagined, though he was never told what – and he’d behaved well-enough to spend that time with Aisha. He forced himself to nod.

“Good,” she murmured, slipping over him, “because I’ve definitely missed my favorite plaything.”

He cursed himself when she found he was hard and ready for her; her knowing smirk mocked him. “Why, Adam, I’m glad to see you, too. And since you’re being _so_ good today…” She trailed off and rolled her tongue up his length, eyes locked on his. He bit the inside of his cheek, tasting copper, refusing to give her the pleasure of a reaction.

How long had it been, he wondered in the back of his mind as she lowered herself onto him, since he fought her last?

Adam winced as she leaned forward, sinking her nails into his shoulders. She forced his mouth open in a kiss that left him breathless.

Oh God, he hated that he enjoyed this.

It was the worst torture.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm…” Scorpina arched her back, her nails biting harder – he could feel blood gathering on his shoulders. They were scarred that way now; Scorpina called them her “marks” and told him he should be pleased.

He wished he could hide them from Aisha.

“You’ve done well today, my pet,” Scorpina said with a purr in her voice. “So we’re going to try something new… and if you’re really good, you can see your stupid little gal-pal again.”

Adam’s eyes snapped open, fixating on her face. She looked honest, but how was he to know-

Her hands trailed up his arms, giving him goosebumps, to the thin shackles on his wrists. While Aisha and Tommy wore ugly collars, Scorpina had complained about Adam’s and gotten it removed when he’d begun obeying.

With a click, his wrists were free. She massaged the blood back into his arms, then rolled off of him. “It’s your turn to drive… and I’d better enjoy every minute. If not, you’ll see your friend anyway… but she’ll be the one pleasuring me.”

Adam’s eyes couldn’t possibly have gotten any wider. Outside of a couple times with Rocky, he’d never-

No, no, no. If he thought about that now…  
 _  
‘For Aisha.’_

Adam rested on his knees, tugging one of her legs over his hip and driving into her. She hissed pleasurably and his stomach tightened with a mixture of pleasure and hatred.

Hating this stupid room, his awful prison. Hating that he could hate this, knowing all the while that every other friend of his had it worse, and still he had the gall to feel miserable. The guilt had long since boiled over. He despised being Scorpina’s plaything, and most of all absolutely loathed the fact that he could still take pleasure in this.

Scorpina let out a pleasured grunt and he realized he’d been thrusting into her roughly, angrily – and she’d been enjoying every moment of it. After what felt like ages as her slave, he knew when she was close, and the guilt of that just added to it.

He decided to take a liberty and roughly nipped at an exposed breast. She tugged roughly on his hair to guide him to the other as she shuddered below him, contracting around his length. The suddenness pulled him with her, and he came with a shout.

Adam was panting, his arms shaking, and he slumped against Scorpina’s chest tiredly.

She ran her hands over his head and shoulders.

“Good boy.”


End file.
